A hearty conversation between students
by heitan
Summary: "Even a worm will turn"- It's what people say! And when a certain brunette couldn't stand his sadistic tutor's actions anymore, what would he do when facing someone who seems to be luckier than him? And what he finally got? D18, 6927, and various pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**A HEARTY CONVERSATION BETWEEN STUDENTS**

******Pairing: **mainly D18, and hints of R27 or 6927.

**Summary: **"Even a worm will turn"- It's what people say! And when a certain brunette couldn't stand his sadistic tutor's actions anymore, what would he do when facing someone who seems to be luckier than him? And what he finally got?!

**Notes:** This is my first story^^ And i write things just to satisfy my (sick) imagination!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If i do, it would continue by now ^_^!**  
**

* * *

Tsuna was pissed off. Yeah, very very pissed off.

Everyone knows Reborn is one hell of a good tutor, and although the brunette was well aware of the fact that without the Hitman's help, there was no way he could manage to (sort of) grow out of his 'Dame' title as well as achieving lot of things like this...still couldn't help but cursing the Sun Arcobaleno with every fiber of his being right now! _It's all Reborn's fault!_

Tsuna had thought (or hope) that after all the things they have come through, their tutor-student relationship has some how become better in one way or another! At least, he even dared to think at coming to know of Reborn a little more..But with all those trainings/torturing/bullying, and again with more trainings and torturing and abusing running all days, which seemed not very likely to end soon, the brunette was beginning to lose his mind! And damn god, the Arcobaleno curse, could that Greatest Hitman in the world even show any grateful towards his brave student for not ever giving up on saving his Spartan teacher and risking his own life to fight for him ?!..

If Reborn has any kindness left in his heart (which Tsuna highly doubts), he wouldn't wake him up (or to be exactly, hit him to wake him up) in 4:00 PM in Saturday morning, make him run around the town for ten rounds, climb to a mountain and then threw/kicked him hard to the river while tying him up (for stamina practice, he said), and then force him to fight a poor (?) bear with bared hands (because fighting for surviving can bring out some of your potential strength and who knows, may be someday he has to fight a bear over fishes to feed himself?!..) Besides, did the young boy need to mention that in all those time, he had to do things with a gun aimed in his head?!...And now here he was..waking up from his Dying Will Mode with a broken body, in some strange places in the town.."Just for your sake, Damn-Tsuna!" _HIS ASS!..._

"What the hell are you doing, herbivore?"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the familiar voice, and slowly look up..._Oh, God, hadn't he suffered enough?!_

Standing before a brunette wearing nothing but his underwear (and thanks god, for a lot of painful experiences, it's not a very makes-him-embarrassed one), sitting in the corner of the park and spreading the depressed aura named "I'm such a poor guy and I hate everything in the world", was the Naminori infamous prefect: Hibari Kyouya. He, as usually, was patrolling his town when happenly heard some woman whisper about a half-naked teenager in his pinky underwear was hiding beside a swing and mumbling some thing sounding very suspicious like "be tortured to death" or "Satan is chasing me" or "just want to disappear completely"...With some vague ideas about which herbivore it was, the skylark had changed his way and came to the mentioned place. He was bored anyway, and a free punchbag is always welcomed, right?!

"For dressing inappropriately in a public place and disrupting the peace in Namimori, I'll bite you to death!" The prefect bring out his tonfas and said with a non-impressed face.

"Hiee..Hibari-san! No, please, I'm hiding from Reborn!.. And I don't think my body can stand anymore violence...!"

"The baby, huh?!...So you're running away from training?! Such a pathetic!"

"You don't understand! He always does things too much, and he seems to enjoy torturing me more than teaching!" Tsuna was sure he had just lost any amount of respect he'd managed to gain through out the years. But at that moment, he didn't really care! Hibari could think of him as a pathetic herbivore as much as he wanted but there was no way he was going to be bitten to death for something that was clearly Reborn's fault...

"So what?! Have any protest?! Fight him! Herbivores like you don't get opportunities to do that everyday, with some one as worthy as him."

And it was when the little brunette snapped...

"You don't understand..."

"...huh?"

"NO WAY YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND MY FEELING! YOU, WHO HAS SUCH A WONDERFUL TEACHER LIKE THAT!" Tsuna growl at the older boy (Woa?!)

"What are you talking about, herbivore?" Hibari twitched. He was already used to see Tsuna's scared expression, and not expecting to face a pair of glare eyes with tears full in there..

"Dino-nii always treat u nice! And he truly care for his student!"

"I don't need any annoying thing as a self-proclamed tutor like him! And how he treat me is none of your business!"

"Yeah! But you at least don't have a spawn of Satan be your teacher! Look around you! Most of the adults in this manga are corrupted! Colonello is as violent as Reborn, Lal is sadistic (and a tsundere), Dr. Shamal is nothing but a pervert, and he like hell ever care for other people! Fon-san seems to be a good guy, but who knows what he's thinking, and he is always away from I-pin! Squalo is.._well_, Squalo! And Mukuro.."

"..can only be able to create another pain in the ass like him!"

"...yeah, although talking something like that about Fran (just only Fran) is a little undue...But seriously, could you be a little more grateful to luckily have some tutor who at least try to do things in your way and won't leave what you said besides and doesn't treat you as some good-for-nothing-brats or takes a liking of hurting you every time he appears ?!.." (Woa, Tsuna, it does sound a little personal now...)

Unsurprisingly, Hibari began to feel irritated. It's not like he has ever cared about other people's stuff, or how miserable they are (herbivores are always herbivores), or how they think about him (it's not likely he has a very good reputation anyway), but the way the brunette kept talking about his so-called-brother's awesomeness and mentioned Hibari as some ungrateful freaks slowly went on the raven boy's nerve...And when did that soon-going-to-be-the-tenth-boss brat has the right to talk back to him like that?!

"It's you the one who knows nothing!"

Yes, sure that herbivore knows nothing about the so-called brother of him! Unlike most of public knowledge, the tenth Cavallone boss is nothing like an open and easy-to-read person, and contrasting with all of his usual sociable behaviors, does not really willing to share his true-self. Even until now, most of the time when they're alone, he still can really get what exactly is going in that blond head (but it isn't likely he cares about that after all) ! And how can people not understand that anyone-who was able to go through all those years unharmed with that much craziness surrounding him and deals with a lot of also-very-psychotic people in a absolutely serve mafia world- would be ever come close to the words of "sane" or "easy to get bullied" or "bright and innocent"?!...

They think Hibari is a battle-maniac and the poor Dino has to be gotten hurt for satisfying his student's bloodthirsty and violent-tendency. But most of them don't have a change to see the eager look of that so-called-peace-loving boss when their fights come to serious... and damn god, is it like Hibari could ever come back unscratched?! That bastard is not generous enough to forget giving his student some real paybacks in return. (It hurts for days, but he would rather kill himself than admitting it)

They see him as a wonderful tutor who well-behaved most of the time (besides his klutziness), as well as always cheerful and full of kindness; not as someone who would tie his teenager student to a chair by his own whip or in fact only does things he pleases... And are "being tricky" and "always keep all the important things for himself" also counted as "caring" and "adoring"?! Since if it is, Hibari highly doubt that herbivore of a Sawada would ever have such enormous complains about his sadistic baby like that!

Most of all, a responsible adult and totally not perverted as some certain pineapple towards a particular Vongola?!...Bullshit! He is the one who had forcefully opened Hibari's mouth and violated his own student's first kiss. "Because Sakura Disease is not going to ease by itself, and a good kid should obediently drink medicine when he's sick!"...Or it was what the Cavallone had said.. But the skylark can always sue that 22 years old of mafia boss for sexual harassment with all the freely touchings he has done with his 16-years-old pupil until now! (and you shouldn't be stupid enough to ask him why he hasn't bothered to do it yet, okay?!)

Even though, to be honest, Hibari has already expected them himself! The mafia boss, in the end, is the surviving student of the infant and able to hang out with that annoying and lousy shark after all!...It's just a surprising that Sawada and the others don't seem to know him very well. The prefect, in another hand, has seen some part of him that not much pretty...Slowly, even he doesn't know when, Cavallone just goes out of the herbivores' list...And the way that man rarely shows some of his dark and sadistic sides to only Hibari, somehow makes the skylark feel a little easy...And he wonders why...

"Hibari-san..?! Are you okay?"

Crap. A slightly frown made it way to the raven boy's face. Thanks to the Sawada, now all he could think about is that damn horse.

"...Hey, herbivore, Cavallone is going to to fly here tonight, right?!" Hibari narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Um...yeah, as I heard from Reborn…" Tsuna-who at this point was slowly regaining his mind, warily said. Was it okay for him to begin to feel nervous now?! Hibari still hasn't hit him yet, and seeing the infamous prefect be lost in thoughts is not some thing very normal! He had a bad feeling about this!

"Hn..." Hibari threw back his tonfas and began to walk away, with a threatening-aura still around him.

"Hiee…are you going to come after Dino-nii now?" Tsuna gulped. "Please stop, Hibari-san!" The bruttenne was in panic for real. Saying something so emotionally and disrepectful to the Naminory discipline the moment before was just because of his holding-for-too-long frustrating towards his demonic tutor. There is no way Tsuna would dare to do that in the normal state (trust me, he is too frightening to look at his cloud guardian long enough to do that)! And he certainly didn't expect to see the violent prefect took his irritation out on his beloved sworn brother instead! The Cavallone boss already has enough businesses to deal with!

"Like you could tell me what to do." The older boy merely spared him a glare before continuing walking.

"But it isn't his fault! He does not even have a choice! He has become your tutor just because of Reborn's order!"

Hibari stopped. And twitched, again. What that damn Vongola saying is nothing but truth. And he already awards of that fact. But hearing it coming from someone else is still not very comfortable...

"I don't need to care about something like that! Shut up or I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Now he really wanted to hurt someone, and suddenly beating to pulp that Sawada seemed so fascinating...

"A...really, why do you guys always treat people like that?!" Tsuna frustratingly ran a hand through his messy hair. "...Will making Dino-san leave you alone let you feel more satisfied?!"

"What do you mean?" Hibari narrowed his browns. Like that damn horse would ever easily stop meddling in his life!

"Fuuta is going to turn twelve soon and Reborn said it's about time to find him a proper tutor. Since Dino-san has proved to have some very great teaching's qualifications, i think he could be a good choice!"

"..hm.."

"It would be the best for everyone, right?" Tsuna continued to state his idea. They youngsters really need to have some says in these tutor-student things, right?! And he absolutely don't want to see his considered-little brother meet some falling-from-nowhere-demon disguising in a tutor-form like him. There is no way you could trust Reborn in something like this. "You don't have to complain about being disturbed anymore and Dino-nii would meet less troubles, since Fuuta-kun is so cute and...AH.."

A tonfa hit his face. And the next thing he knew was an extremely painful feeling coming from his jaw, and then his left leg, and his belly seemed like being kicked by some thing real hard, which made him collapse immediately on the ground! And before the pain took control over him totally, Tsuna thought he heard some very scary things about making some particular Cavallone boss "unable to lay his hands on someone else anymore" or strange mutters like "I would never accept to be one of his many!"...And then, the poor brunette's mind went black completely!..

* * *

Hibari turned his feet, walked away and brought out his phone (even though how much he feels annoyed about the cleaning afterwards thing, the bodies still couldn't be collected by themselves, don't they?!), dialed some familiar number of a certain Hitman who now was probably looking for his running-away student, and may be also scheming about some suitable punishment after this, which highly involved Colonello's assistance and Verde's (unverified) experimental stuff...

But like hell Hibari Kyouya even gave a damn care! They already have a pervert of pineapple for that. He was busy to go for some proper talks (translation: biting to death ) with a certain bucking horse, soon!

* * *

How can i say...I just love to bully Tsuna~a...

Would it needs a sequel?! Please read and review ^^!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel 1: Be careful of where your tutor-involving fights lead you to**

******Pairing:** D18

**********Summary: **Their lovey-dovey fight after Hibari's little hearty conversation with (poor) Tsuna...well, no thing more to say^^!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If i do, it would continue by now T_T!**  
**

**A/N 1: **My Beta is having some problems of Internet connection, so this chap still not be edited. Forgive me if there's any grammar mistakes here and there, nee..!

**A/N 2:** Had intended to write it shorter...but things just came out like this! ==

**A/N 3 :** I continue writing, just to satify my (sick) imagination, again. And thanks for all the follows, favorites & reviews, guys! I'll try my best!

* * *

Namimory hotel. Room 318. Some already broken furniture lying disorderly on the floor. A pair of tonfas swinging. Two people. One raven high schoolboy in the killer mood. Another was an tattooed Italian who happened to be some mafia boss, hands rising in the air, obviously showing his confusion before the unprovoked attacks coming mercilessly at himself at that moment.

"Please wait, Kyouya! I'm so glad to see you waiting for me right after my flight (and in my hotel room) but I don't understand a thing for this attacking-without-saying! I haven't done anything (yet)!" A tonfa came straight to his face, just to be missed it's true target and instead fanged hard to whatever-used-to-be a office table.

"Shut up and die, you pedophile scum!" Another blow, but the blond don still luckily dodged it by ducking just in the nick of time. _There you go the TV..._

"No, seriously, don't call me like that! It hurts my feeling, you know?! And I thought you hate to be treated as kid?!" (Woa, he doesn't even try to deny that..)

"I can do whatever I want! And I would rather bite you to death here than letting you go around abusing other!" The skylark continued to come at the blonde with the fullest speed, a scowl never left his face.

"Why are you saying something like that?! I have never be able to set my eyes on anyone after meeting you!" _Had tried, had failed. And what going before that, already made sure to cover them all and guaranteed no one would be able to tell back, hadn't I?!._.."But if there's anything, I would say it just a misunderstand, ok?! Let me explain then!"

"Good! Do it after you die!" The high schoolboy's face still didn't get any less dreary.

"How can an already dead guy do anything?!" A few steps backed to avoid the new hit coming. A twirling tonfa swiped across. _Nooo, not that vase...!_

"Listen to me, Kyouya!"... Still no response, but a cut directly on his cheek.

"Damn.. Why do you always have to make things harder like that?!" Time for words was ended. _In fact, why did he try to do it anyway? It has never worked! _Dino drew out his whip, and stroke at the younger boy without hesitant. A small hiss of pain could be heard, following by a sound of a tonfa flying out of the pale hand and hit on the floor.

A furious growl escaped the younger boy, but he still kept charging forwards with his one free hand, full of deadly intention of punching the looking-so-damn-smugly handsome face before him. But instead of some delighting sounds of jaw-bone broken, the prefect found a whip wound tightly around his arm, preventing him from moving any further.

"Fighting in furious state will not lead you to anywhere, Kyouya!"

"And you think whose fault is that, damn herbivore?" The raven boy snarled back.

"So this's really because of me?! Guess I have to take responsibility then."

The next thing Hibari knew is a pair of brown-caramel eyes flashed and metal fanged, then himself tossed in the king-sized beg nearby with two hands now both tangled up.

"What the hell are you doing, perverting horse? I'll bite you to death!"

"Yuh, keep trying!" The blonde continued to pin the smaller guy on the mattress, merely avoided a kick to the stomach on the way. "...And really, could you stop calling me with real nick-names? People will misunderstand!.." _Yes, doing this with his barely-sixteen-student totally not because Dino has some impure ideas in his mind and wants o punish the stubborn prefect for all the trouble he had caused him. He considers himself as a more responsible and decent adult than that. The bed just seems like the only object of the room that's still not be damaged, and is close enough! _(Yeah, and like hell you could buy us with that, Dino...)

The Namimory's prefect, as he always was, never gave up to brush the larger body above him away, but Dino luckily (?) had an upper hand. After some more cursing-involved threatening lines and seemingly-endless struggling, he had managed to grad both of Hibari's wrists and slammed them against the spot just about his head. Seconds dragged on in silence punctuated by nothing but their harsh, heavy breathing.

"Have you done now, Kyouya?" A smirk graced on the Cavallone boss's feature. No matter how many fights they had and how much stronger Hibari became, Dino couldn't help but feeling pleased at the fact of himself from time to time still be able to pin the undefeatable skylark into the rooftop's floor and any table or whatever has even-and-flat-surface they happenly have.

Hibari turned his face away of the mocking look before him (damn God, but he hates to gut this self-conceited bastard!), slowly regained his breath and gave the other an intensive glare.

"Has the baby contacted you lately?"

"Reborn?! Yes, certainly! In fact, he just called me yesterday."

"What did he say?" Hibari's hand griped tighter on the leather hold.

"Well, several small business he needed to find informations for...And his complaints about some red-headed girl who never stops trying to make him marry her again, and why all of his students have to be so good-for-nothing-idiot..."

"What else?"

"...He blamed me for making a bad example, and causing him trouble... which i don't really understand...also worried that may be he didn't teach me enough.."

"Anything more?"

"...then he insulted me of still being a kluzt and when the hell would I stop making him feel irritated with my existent..."

"No surprise about that! And could you stop pouting? It's no more suitable for some old men like you." Hibari began to feel annoyed. What was the first reason he came here anyway?! And seemed like the Baby hadn't said anything about those tutoring things yet..Then it all might be just that herbivore's ideas, huh?!..

"If there're nothing special...Get out of me! I'll leave now." The prefect struggled to move his hips under the larger body, trying to find a way out.

"No way so soon like that, Kyouya." Dino's knee still bumped between Hibari's leg. "With all the destruction you left me here.." _I know I'm rich, but compensation paying for all the expend you make every time we meet is not some thing very comfortable, you know?!_ "...Not until I have some proper explanations!" A pair of gray-blue eyes glared back at him angrily, but the older man seemed nothing like being flinched a bit. He already got too used with that.

"Don't try seeing this like nothing, Kyouya! I know you are a self-centered and stubborn and hot-temper and battle-crazy and have a big problem of pride-issue and...eto..where did we go?!..a, but you sure are not someone who would attack other people causelessly...right?!"

_KILL HIM. _That was all the raven boy thought at that moment. And he fought hard to escape the grip holding his twist. With both tooth and nails...But the damn whip was just too tight (curse whoever taught the Cavallone this freaking annoying thing which is totally not appropriate to use to anyone, especially your juvenile student who even though had tried to kill you in the most painful way with his tonfas just a moment before), and seeing the serious look of the older man, the skylark knew there's no way the sadism-implicit bastard before him would let this go easily...

"The Sawada told me..."

"Tsuna?! What did he say to make u so angry and take it out on me like this?"

"Are u going to teach that kid? The ranking brat always caring his big book around? That Sawada herbivore said it would make things easier for you..and I know there's no way u could refuse the baby's asking."

"Tutoring Fuuta?! No, I've never hear any thing like that from Reborn! And I dont want to have any more students either!" _After the "joy" of teaching you?! NO WAY IN HELL!..._

"Liar." A slightly pout, this time coming from the skylark.

"Believe me, Kyouya..." Dino tenderly cupped the raven's cheeks with his hands and brought his face closer until their noses almost touched. "No one could make me do anything if i don't want to!...You would be my one and only!" _Used to think naively how hard it would take to teach a problem-brat...and now, just thinking about more dealings with teenager boys' temper and opposing phase already makes my stomach hurt, thanks for all the stress you has given me, happy with that?!..._

"...hn." Hibari slowly closed his eyes. Somehow the ugly twist raged inside his stomach some minutes ago gradually eased, just to be replaced by another set of new emotions swirling through, which, again, he still not be able to figure out what they really are...Why dealing with the Cavallone always cause him strange feelings like this...And the most strangest thing, why, after all of these annoyance and disturbing things, he still couldn't bring himself to accept it if this man walks away from his life?!..

"Kyouya..." Dino pressed his lips against Kyouya's cheek and tried to suppress a smile, fingers grazing over the length of the other's soft pale throat. "So you don't want me to be anyone's tutor but you, huh?! Such a possessive student, isn't you?!..." _So so so cuteee-a jealous Kyouya! Should I have Tsuna do this more often?!...No, his life doesn't need to have any more dangers...But is he still safe and sound now_ ...?! (Dino, if you're that much caring for your poor sworn brother, keep an eye on your bloodthirsty pupil more properly...)

"Stop saying nonsense. You had your answer, now let me go!" Hibari's face went back to it's usually irritated state.

"Nope! We hadn't met in three months. And I miss you. And you just look too cute right now. Besides, I'm so damn more tired after trying my best to finish all the paper works as soon as possible to meet some certain one and spending haft of a day on the plane to come here but then suddenly he went mad and attacked me for something I don't even know... so you have to make it up for me!"

"What do you want, Cavallone?" A brow twitched. Yes, like hell this damn house wouldn't take advantage of this.

"Stay here with me. With all the things just happened, we definitely do need to have more quality tutor-student time, right?! You also don't look like sleep much yesterday...and are you eating enough recently? Too skinny is not good..."(for what, Dino?!)

"I dont need your concern! And why should I be here with some annoying kluzt like you instead of sleeping at my house?"

"We'll fight tomorrow."

"..."

"..and there would be hamburgers for dinner...Romanio is pretty good at that stuff, don't you agree?!" (Dino, you sly bastard!..)

"..."

"...then i'll let you play with Enzo till the day I leave."

"...Fine. Just don't try anything funny!" And it was when the blonde knew he had won.

"A, really?!..." Dino happily loosed his whip in Hibari 's wrist, enabled him withdraw his hand to a more comfortable position and pulled the raven boy closer, seeking the warmth from the smaller body he has been depressed for the past three months.

"I really did miss you so much, Kyouya!" The blonde nuzzle the other's slender neck with his cheek and silently whisper. He took the pale hands where now the pretty flesh was marked by angry red crisscross traces from his own whip and kissed them repentantly, not forgot to gently lick the blood exuding of the sore wounds. "If there're something happen next time, just come to ask me first, ok?!"_ I DON'T WANT TO DIE FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASONS JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR KILL FIRST-ASK LATTER HABIT! _

"..hm." Hibari's first reflection to the amicable capturing is an instinctively intention of pushing out. But the familiarly comfortable warmth prevented him from escaping, so instead of giving the blonde behind him a hard elbow-shove on the stomach and dashing out of the room, he just shuffled a little and curled up in the tattooed arm, allowed Dino's warmth and heartbeats to calm him down. They stayed like that for a moment, with Dino pressing his lips to the soft dark hair, and Hibari's back to his chest, laying comfortably in his embrace like a big cat.

"Kyouya..."

A hand ruffled tenderly the raven boy's cheek. It felt pleasant enough so Hibari remained still. Another gentle kiss to the neck. Still felt good...Until some fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt changed into a sneaky hand moving under the light fabric. Then the other one joined together but just a little downwards with his paint's zip... A few whispers about how unendurable that some certain mafia dons hadn't seen or touched his precious student for the entire three months, and warnings of noisy resistances to be found by other in this awkward situation was not a very good ideal, or lame coaxing like good kids were always appreciated...Some surprised protests involving biting and scratching... Then more deep and passion kisses with the help of a useful whip...

And Dino didn't leave his room until late of the next morning.

With some bye marks as well as scratches and bruises all over in both arms and the neck (not to mention other clothing-covered parts), but a big grin placed in his smugly face.

* * *

Dino, don't know why, always has a pedophile image in my eyes (but don't worry, he's still my favorite^^)!

Seems like i came to bully my dear Hibari in the end too...but can't help it, he's just too cute~e...

The next is about 6927...there would be a lot of trolling, i promise T_T!

Plz read and reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel 2- Sometime when you're desperate, a pervert of pineapple could even be counted for.**

******Pairing:** mainly 6927, hints of ColoLal and 8059

**********Summary: **Throwing insults at each other, lots of trolling, a pineapple, three ex-Arcobaleno, an evil scheming, abusing scenes...yeah, they're all in there! ^^

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If i do, it would continue by now T_T!**  
**

**A/N 1: **Why are they just getting longer and longer?

**A/N 2:** And when does my (sick) imagination over?!...

* * *

"...!And Mukuro.."

"..can only be able to create another pain in the ass like him!"

"...yeah, although talking something like that about Fran (just only Fran) is a little undue..."

* * *

"HAXXY!.."

Slowly putting the trident asides, Mukuro used a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose slightly. "..Oya, what the hell was this?" The Vongola Mist guardian was as usual sitting on the worn coach at Kokuyo Health Land, cleaning his dear weapon without a care in the world. Lying lazily in the meesy floor was his student, Fran, who also as usual was wearing some stupid fruit-shaped hat while doing whatever meaningless stuff, and certainly couldn't keep his mouth shut to say something which had no use but irritating his teacher like always.

"Woa, master, is someone bad mounting you behind your back again?" The green hair boy raised his head and asked nonchalantly.

"Shut up, stupid student. Mind your own business." Mukuro turned back to continue his half-done work, paying no attention to whatever innuendoes had just come out. He already got used to his pupil's annoyance. Although some time, the genius illusionist still wondered what the hell his future self was thinking. There must be some other retards that would make better students than this damn idiot, right?!...

"Fran, where did Ken and Chisuka go?"

"Ken was hungry so he went out to find food, and Chisuka said he had to follow for watching him. Seriously, master, what is their real relationship? The naughty dog and his keeper?"

"There're something in the adult world that you won't want to know, Fran. Just be grateful with the twisting way your sadistic blond show his sick interest in you by throwing every knife he has to your back. What is his name again? Fake Prince?..Fallen Prince?.."

"It's Degenerate Self-proclaimed Prince, master. And no way in hell I would enjoy that!" The usual dead-panned tone now turned into a lightly mocking one. "I'm not some masochist psychopathic pineapple who love being gotten hit and despised every time he tries to put his hands into someone-who-is-totally-not-Sawada Tsunayashi's pants, you know?" Sure it isn't very pleasant for the young illusionist when everyone think about him as a big masochist like so many corrupted people running around here.

"What do you mean, brat?" A pair of mismatching eyes twitched. _Be patient, Mukuro! Just wait for some more years and you could sell it to the Varia for a higher price._

Ignoring the deadly threat coming from the former Vindice's prisoner, Fran shrugged off slightly as this was nothing. "Well, can't help it. Just seeing you being so consistently/sickly devoting towards that Vongola boss already bring tears to my eyes, master...Never know you could be that much stalking and creepy when coming to expressing your love!"

_Or I can just sell it now?! No, that idiotic long-haired commander dumbass still holds his stupid grudge about being called "idiotic long-haired commander dumbass"...Such a pain, those mafioso!_

"Shut your mouth up or I just grate your skin off, apple head! And stop playing "Angry bird"! Have you finished your today illusion training?"A vein popped up in Mukuro's temple. If this conversation continued, he was afraid having to make some fruit juice himself in no time.

"A, which is about giving myself the same hairstyle as you? Don't worry, master, it's totally perfect. See.." The young boy excitingly activated his illusion and changed his wearing apple hat into something which definitely looked like nothing but a particular tropical fruit.

"No, it's not! And my hair is not a pineapple! Damn it, when the hell will your stupidity get fixed?!" The other's patience was already worn out. And he unhesitatingly used his trident to stab continually at the innocent (?) younger boy.

"Ah, master, it hurts. Don't be so cruel to me like that. I will report you to Human Rights Watch for this unusual treatment..." Still keep a plain expression as always, Fran looked blandly at his teacher. "...And is it about time for your visit to that Vongola?"

"Hum, that's right..." Being reminded about his ultimate entertaining activity, the older man withdrew the trident and turned his feet, didn't forget to slash a glance over his shoulder. "As punishment for being lazy and insulting me, your training today is double. Finish it before I come back!"

"Sure, master. Have funnn..." Merely escaped from another almost-gotten-be-killed case, the little boy kept a straight face while waving hands casually until his teacher's form completely disappeared in the purple mist, then lied down again and continued whatever he was doing before having fun in pissing off the other.

Anyway, with those kinds of visiting, as usual, his master was not likely to come back any time soon, right?!...

* * *

"Ah, Mukuro. Still as punctual as always!"

The baby Hitman who was leisurely drinking his coffee and reading "Mafia's life" newspaper voiced to say when seeing the familiar face of his frequently student's stalker. But all the illusionist did was rushing out to the bed where a particularly paled brunette covered in bandage was sleeping tiredly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY-SOON-TO-BE-BODY..I mean boss?..."

Hum, like we would let you do that easily...Still pretended not hearing anything, the Greatest Hitman slowly explained. "Well, seems like he ran into Hibari after trying to run away from my training, and ended up being beaten to pulp like this...Silly one, right? If his fate's still the same at the end, why did bother trying to switch to another?"

_So what you are meaning is even sticking with you, he still received the same result?! _Keeping that thought for himself, Mukuro slightly brushed his cold fingers across the soft paled skin. _Why does this kid always stuck himself into those kind of mess?!..Although bullying him is quite of fun...And his responses are always amusing to watch...And sometime he just looks so damn cute with tearful eyes like a little puppy which makes you only want to lock him up somewhere else just for yourself...Why doesn't this Vongola just come to accept being taken over by him and make everything much more easier?..And then he would gladly use those innocent hands to destroy this corrupted world. A wonderful sight, right?!..._(A/N: Mukuro, you in the end are just one of those rotten guys, don't you?!)

"Anyway, you come at the right time."The baby put down his newspaper and exhaled casually. "Watch Tsuna for me. I have to go out a little while."

"Hum?! Me? Watching Tsuna? Alone?...Are you serious?!" Mukuro stared at the baby before him with a disbelief look.

"Certainly. And what is that kind of face? I thought you were supposed to throw a party inside right now?"

_Yeah, I am_. "Kufufu, just wondering why you suddenly trust me like that? Not afraid I would do anything weird to your dear one?!"

"A, considering it as a little pay-back to my good-for-nothing student. And there are some stupid fights between two freaks who are not any least stupid needed my interference right now. So enjoy your change, byee!"

After that, the Spartan Tutor quickly left the room, leaving his unconscious (and still too weak to give any proper resistance before some violations or abusing actions which might happen next) student alone, with the number-one-considered perverting and sexy nuisance illusionist in the world…

* * *

Tsuna slightly moved his fingers and cracked his eyes open blearily. His mind was still in wavering after what happened. All he could felt right at the moment was the sore pain coming from all over body...And a slender thumb idly caressing his cheek...Then he caught a pair of heterochromatic eyes fixated intensely in him...Wait a minute! Years' experience in being continually sexual harassed urged the brunette regain his senses rapidly and open his eyes in a growing panic.

"M-Mukuro?!..Why are you here? And where is Reborn?"

In response, the said man only grinned cheekily, feeling amusing at the impossibly wide eyes and a gaping mouth of the vulnerable boy before him.

"Just paying you a little visit as usual, Vongola. And don't worry, Reborn already handed you to me before going out for his business...Such a long time, right?! For us to have some private moment like this..."

_IT IS BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS FIND CHANGES TO JUMP ON ME EVERY TIME WE ARE ALONE!_ The now shell-shocked and fully awake boy began to lose his calmness. Tsuna don't know what bothered him more...Being too close to a dangerous man as Mukuro like this, or because the nervous pounding of his own heart just couldn't stop racing?!.. The brunette embarrassedly brushed off the hand which was stroking his hair, trying to sit up. But a giddiness struck him and made the wounded boy have to lay back down reluctantly on the mattress.

"Being beaten to pulp again, huh?! Your body is belong to me, should you pay some attention to keep it be safe more carefully?" Mukuro trailed his fingers along the pretty throat. _So fragile...So vulnerable...Such an easy to break one...You have no idea how big mess you have turn me into, don't you?..Taking you by force, begging you, segregating you from the rest of the world...what should I do to make you wholly be only mine?!.._

"Whatt?! You still keep that intention in mind?..And please stop touching me! What are you intending to do?"

Why the hell this man found possessing the poor brunette's body attracting, Tsuna still couldn't truly figure out. But there's one thing he knew for sure. Laying beneath that deceptively beautiful visage was a desperately lonely creature who knew nothing but despair and darkness. And seeing that somehow made Tsuna could never have the heart to back off and leave...He has always been used, the young boss was fully aware of that! Kind words, warm embraces or forcing kisses...they all were just a desperate way the dark-blue haired man has been trying to console himself while clinging onto this cold bitter world (or his own twitched hobby to show interest, Tsuna couldn't know for sure...), but Mukuro had never done (been able to do) it until the very end. However, in this kind of situation, the brunette did not even need his Hyper Intuition to see that his damn virgin is seriously in a freaking danger...

"What does it look like?" The other man leaned over, trailing his fingertips over the flesh and blew a warm breath at Tsuna's neck. "Just checking my thing...and help you to release some pain, I guess?!"

The brunette shivered at the intimating toughs, feeling his white shirt being slowly pulled out and bared fingers running over his chest. It was not the first time Mukuro had done this kind of treatment to him, but there is no way he could ever get used to it! (Tsuna, it would turn out a problem if you do..) His cheeks felt like they were on fire, and his stomach began to twist with anxiety and suppressed panic. Why things with the male Mist Guardian always happen like this?!..Those disturbing feelings as well as the uncontrolled heart racings...And all he could blame for was those beautiful cold eyes…the sexy voice, his attracting face, then the slender body...Tsuna stopped himself in time, shaking his head to get rid of that ridiculous thought and struggled to push off the older man. "S-stop...Muku..."

But all he could feel was a hot breath brushing again his skin as the dark blue hair guy possessively captured his soft lips with his own. Tsuna tried to suppress a moan while his mind slowly faded out. _Oh Lord, why this bastard has to be so damn good with those kind of things?..Reborn! Where the hell are you when your student need you most?! ...I am going to be violated by a goddamned horny perverting pineapple..._

Pang! Pich!...

Tsuna warily opened his eyes while trying to regain his out-of-breath (and certainly clothes). On the floor, laying the body of a particular Mist Guardian who just enjoyed violating his own damn boss right a minute before.

"Tsk...Don't go overboard, pineapple!"

"Reborn!"

And the brunette thought he had never been happier for seeing his Spartan tutor holding a gun with a threatening expression this much before. But then, he spotted two more fingers in the room. And his face turned into something mixing between frightening and too-hard-to-believe-it-was-real when recognizing the two babies, one blonde and green another.

"What are they two doing here, Reborn?!"

Looking back the two guys behind him, Reborn's lips pulled into a dark smirk. "To assist me, of course. You know, after your more and more runnings away and resistances lately, I begin to think may be my training is still not touch enough...So I ask these two underlings come here for some useful methods."

"Noooo way! Don't you see how bad injured I already am?! And how could you think that your teaching method is not strict enough? IT IS AS TARIFFING AS HELL!"

"Quit your nagging, pump head!" A direct kick to the poor teenager's face, coming from the former solider." Because of your useless teacher's begging, I had to waste my precious time to come here, so man up and start to train right now, kora!"

"Eh, seem like there's someone still upset about being rejected by his superior yesterday, huh?! I thought you're already used to it? How many time have you try, Colonello? Sixth? Or tenth?.." The genius scientist grinned cheekily, seemed totally enjoying seeing his friend's bad temper.

"No, Verde, it's fifteenth. And the reason why he's so freely to come here is just because Lal kicked him out of CEDEF for his amazingly stupid embarrassing actions when trying to propose her." The raven baby chuckled amusingly.

"Shut up, you two damn freaks! Chasing a TSUNDERE woman is always hard...And i haven't given up yet, kora!" Still with a bright blushing chased over his cute cheekbone, the solider snarled back. "At least I'm not useless enough to let my student run away from me, kora...And Verde, I heard your experiment has failed again, right? So you have to come here for Reborn's promise of more experiments? How many years has some so-called-genius like you been research about it, kora? Three? Five?.."

"No, Colonello, it's seven years. And remember this, that good-for-nothing brat could never be able to run way if i didn't let him go!" Reborn scoffed irritably at his colleague's remark. "...Besides, don't you should worry about your own issue? How the hell can you still failed miserably like that even after confessing so many time? I begin to feel pity for your love life." A smirk.

"Yes, do you have any problems with your brain? Why couldn't you make her yours already? I had invented something for this kind of stuff, want to try? As an old friend, I would even give you a discount." The green-haired baby smiled wickedly at Colonello's scowl.

Tsuna was felling very very uncomfortably about what he was going to hear. Why was it beginning to sound like an evil scheming now?..And these two guys just came here to take on Tsuna their personal frustrating of life, right?!..

"A, that drug?..Yeah, it could work...and we just need to lock him up with that violent girl in a same room, then everything would be settle." The raven baby nodded his head in approval, while Colonello gave out a confused look.

"What the hell are you two talking about, kora? And why I have a feeling that it is not some thing very illegal or moral?"

"Considering about it, Colonello. With this pace, I don't think you would ever be able to lay a finger on your dream girl! We concern about you, you know?" _Can't wait to see what Lal Mirch do when she find out the truth_. Verde patted his blond fellow's back in sympathy.

"Yes, there's sometime when directly attacking is more effectively. Women in fact love audacious man, right?" The seems-like-the-most-experienced-one-here guy said with a smugly face. _How much should I bet?! That money-freak Mammon sure would love this..._

"Does that thing work well, kora?.." Colonello warily questioned his two good (?) friends.

"It's sale is quite of amazing!" Verde pushed up his glasses.

"I guarantee." Coming from the dark-themed Hit man.

"...Will think about it then." The solider said meditatively after a little while of hard thinking.

_RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, LAL-SAN!..And why didn't you say any "kora" in the ending of your lately line, Colonnello?! I thought it's your catchphrase?..._

"Anyway, go back to the main business." The three evil babies turned back to their victim whose frightening now was at the alarming rate.

_Save me! Anyone! Mom...Your son is going to be pushed to the brink of death again!_

"She already went shopping with Bianchi and the kids. But like she will ever be able to do anything in this stuff even if she is here."

_Gokudera!Yamamoto! My two best friend! Why someone who almost come to my house everyday like you guys still haven't showed up yet?!_

"Ah, yes, they came to visit you just a moment ago! But I said you still unconscious, and gave Yamamoto two movie tickets, so seems like your loyal dog will not have time to stick his nose into our business for rest of the day."

_Then I am..._

"Yuh, you're all alone now.."

Tsuna shifted his gaze from the three babies standing on his beg, to the unconscious body in the floor of his stalker who was still in affection of some special narcotic bullets, then back to the ex-Arcobalenos, hoping some kind of twisting miracle would happen. While the three devils in forms of baby exchanged to each other some enigmatic looks and then...

Tossed that mentioned unconscious body over the window.

* * *

Sounds of some footsteps coming closer behind his back, but Tsuna didn't even bother to look back. There are not much illusionist in the world capable enough to get into his dream like this...Besides, he was already too tired and worn out for having any usual complaint or remarkable talking back...

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Mukuro shoot his eyes in the dark overcast screen around them, then turned back to the spleentiful sitting brunette.

"No, I'm not."

"Really, what did Reborn do this time?" Mukuro reached out his hand and touched the soft hair of his lovely one, waiting for him to calm down. "...Tell me."

"Just some trainings like usual with violence level double and unknown drugs...My life is totally suck, right?! Having a Spartan tutor who only thinks about torturing me, my mom is a care-freer, my senpai beat me to pulp for some reasons I don't even know,and my two best friends are busy sticking with each other...But don't worry, I'm already used with this hurt feeling anyway, haha..."

_Yeah, he totally lost it..._The dark blue haired man signed quietly, then turned the small shoulder around to face him. The dual-colored orbs staring tenderly into a pair of nervously large honey eyes which were widening blandly...

"Tsuna, look at me!" A pale, slender hand reached over to tilt Tsuna's chin towards their owner. "I'm right here now, right?!"

"...You always abuse me." The little brunette pouted accusingly.

"Yes, yes, I will never abandon you, won't I?!"

_He just brushed my words off, huh?!_ Even that, Tsuna still exhaled a long breath and buried his now much more pleasant face in Mukuro's shoulder. A gentle and not-perverting Mukuro was always so reliable and brought-good-feeling...But the reality was always hard. "So what?! You're still not be able to help me! There is no way you could go against those three monsters..." He mumbled quietly through his breath.

Mukuro slightly shivered when thinking about what happened with him last time. Right at the beginning, Reborn was obviously always a hard-to-deal-with one. And now, adding two more monsters with the same level of evilness and sadism...How the hell could anyone stand a change before that?..Unless they're the same kind of creature! A wondderful ideas crossed his crafty mind.

"Hey, do you know why Colonnello and Verde came here? I don't think they would appear just because of Reborn's suggestion for some promising fun." Tsuna's expression turned mildly confused at the sudden question, then he responded unsurely.

"Um, may be...they told about it when fighting...Wait a minute, I also heard..."

* * *

Tsuna exhaustedly walked into his house. Again, he was forced to waked up at 5.00 am and ran around the town for several rounds. "For warming-up before the main course!" Reborn's lips had pulled into a dark smirk when telling him that earlier...When would this endless hell end?! Expecting a gang of evils disguising in baby forms waiting for him to devour, the suffered brunette reluctantly open the door of his room.

But instead of what in his own dark imagination, Tsuna only found a Reborn who was surrounded by a black and dreadful air which could only be described as a very, very mild case of killing intent, sitting alone.

"Reborn, where are the other two?" _And why you are suddenly in your bad mood like that?!_

"Tsk, Verde's lab was destroyed last night so he has to return to see if his "dear" Mosca still all right. Colonello also was attacked by some unknown organizations after receiving a mystery phone call from Lal..."The mafioso scoffed darkly. "...Why do I feel like there're someone's evil hands here? You sure know nothing about this, right?!" Reborn's brown narrowed dangerously at the young boy.

"Hieee...how am I be able to do anything behind your back when being tortured by you three monsters?! Have some credit in yourself!"

"Really? You are nothing to do with it?.."

A clicking sound of some cocked guns pointing at the teenager's head. But before the brunette has any change to defense himself, his tutor's phone rang pressingly. Looking at the calling name, the scary baby scowled slightly, then took it with some expression like I-know-it-is-not-something-good-but-still-have-to- answer...And there is only one person in this world be able to make The Greatest Hitman act like that...

"Alo, Uni-chan? So glad to hear your voice! Is that pedophile Gamma still keeps his hands in right place? Hum?..Evil scheming of "tricking Lal to make her fall into Colonello's hands then betting to each other what happens next"?!..No, I have nothing involved in it! All are those stupid guys' fault, trust me...What?! Come to your place right now? But I'm busy with...Never talking to me again?! Fine, I go, I go!.." The baby kicked the door violently and left in hurry, not even spend time to spare a glare at his student, leaving the other standing stunningly with still-confused-face about what just happened.

Lal?..Uni?..The two evils being punished?!.. Tsuna slowly recalled his dream last night...

* * *

"Kufufu, seems like I could find you a way out of this mess for a while, Tsuna!" Mukuro looked at the small boy and smiling that debonair grin of his.

"What?...Really?!" Tsuna asked surprisingly with doubtful eyes.

"Just wait a little and very thing will be fine...You don't need to worry about any other adding evils to your life, although I am not sure much about the original one..."

_Hey, there're definitely something not right in that line_...But before the brunette had any change to question, the Mist Guardian brought their faces closer and kissed his forehead tenderly, then pulled back and disappeared into the bluring pure darkness…

* * *

So it was Mukuro's work, huh?! Tsuna smiled lightly with himself. Sure that caculating, narcissistic, egotistical, self-centered, crafty... illusionist could also be sweet and do good stuff besides being a real pain-in-the-ass stalker all the time, right?!...But his positive thoughts was soonly cut off by a weight slammed into him from behind with two arms wrapping around his waist and a seducing voice wishper a little too close to his ear.

"Kufufu, Vongola, I did a very good job, right? Now they all gone and no one could disturb us..."

"M-Mukuro?!..Could you stop that habit of yours to creep up behind people whenever they're off guard? And let go of me!"

However, the only thing Tsuna received were Mukuro's breaths against his cheek and the sound of nervous pounding of his own heart. This harassing scene would never end, right?! And he absolutely did not want it at all, no matter how a-little-really-good-felling brought out at the end. They're both man, damn it!

"N-no...Stop that!.." The teenager let out a whine of protest when a skilled hand sneaked under his clothe. "...Don't tell you did all of those things just for this!"

"Kufufu, don't think so bad about me like that, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro slowly kissed along the other's creamy neck, liking the reactions of soft gasps and moans he was able to get from mere touches."...But certainly the Arcobalenos are nothing but annoying hinders, so do those guard dogs of yours."

"..." A vein popped at the young boss's head.

"Now, should we continue what we left last time?"

The temperature in the room suddenly decreased.

"Tsuna?..."

"Put your hand out of my shirt!"

"Kufufu, why?!...Oya, oya, sure, just don't glare at me like that."

The illusionist reluctantly withdrew his hand from other's slender body, then noticed the younger boy was popping something looked just like Dying Will pills into his mouth.

"What are you going to do? And why are you in your Hyper Dying Will mode?..."

"ZERO POINT BREAKTHROUGH. FIRST EDITION."

"What?!...W-WAITTT..."

* * *

Tsuna lied back on the bed, and closed his eyes exhaustedly! Ignoring the frozen body lying immovably on the floor who was no longer able to shove his sinful hands into any not-much-innocent-left one's pants for days, the Vongola boss couldn't help but exhaling a long sigh. With all the things happened to him for the past two day, all the poor brunette wished right now was a good sleep...

...And he seriously, never wanted to wake up again!

* * *

Could finally let Tsuna show his boss side, huh?!^^

Trolling Mukuro is always my intention in this chap...but still don't know if i got 6927 right?! They're not my OTP like D18...

There would be only one left, thank God! And there's no way i would make it this much long...==

Plz read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sequel 3-There're things they do behind your back but you don't even want to know.**

**********Pairing: **D18, 6927, 8059.

**********************Summary: **Dino came to visit Tsuna after all things happened, and encountered Mukuro there...Some secrets were revealed while Tsuna's life turned back to the same craziness as it always be.

**************************Disclaimers: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If i do, it would continue by now T_T!

**A/N 1: **Who knows when the hell i would be able to write anything again==...

**A/N 2: **Thank you so much for all of your support^^!

* * *

This was an unusually peaceful day in Naminori town. No sound of gun fired in the morning, following by cryings and screaming of babies or some particular brunettes. No explosion from throwing bombs or threatening to throw bombs involving in lousy yelling and swearing. The reports of students who unluckily being bitten to death and rashly transferred to hospital by Naminory Committee Chairman were also surprisingly lacked that day .

Afternoon at Sawaga resident. The soon-to-be-boss was lying casually on his bed while playing a little too leisurely his PSP portable game. It was absolutedly a wonderful day to him. The evil tutor who always took pleasure in abusing his normal life now was busy dealing with his own problems. His protective mother hen...No, he meant Gokudera today also suddenly took a day off school for a backache (which was definitely a big surprise because he was still pretty normal the day before, but since Yamamoto-who had smiled sheepishly while scratching his blushing cheek-slowly explained to Tsuna that, the brunette had some strange feelings he shouldn't question about his another friend's absence any further). Not to mention the easiness when not having to be cautious all the time for some pineapple-liked stalkers who would appear from no where and jumped out on you every minute of the day.

However, in the poor teenager's most delightedness, Hibari Kyouya-his Cloud guardian, also didn't show up at school, which meant no threatening or had to be afraid of being beating to pulp while you were walking in the hall or for screaming in high-pitch a little too loud...Although have to admit, that scary school-maniac took a break off Naminory high school thing was such one in a blue moon...Naah, Tsuna sured the tyrant even sometime had his own business from outside the campus to bite...Thinking like that, the teenager giggled amusingly to himself, wondering who was stupid enough to piss the Naminori prefect off...Then suddenly, the pair of brown eyes opened wide in terror...

DINO-SAN!

Tsuna dropped his game and jumped out of the bed. How could he forget about him? The brunette still reluctantly remembered Hibari's killing aura that day and if things went exactly as his own memory, the fearful skylark had left to search for the Cavallone boss. And today he didn't show up at the school...Busy dealing with disposing of the dead body?!

Tsuna rubbed his face in frustration. If something bad happened to Dino, all was his own faults. And while the brunette were going back and forth at his room with hands hugging head, wondering if he should call Reborn or Romanio to ask them about his sworn brother's state, there was a sound of the door opened and a familiarly cheerful voice spoke.

"Yo, Tsuna! How are you doing?"

"Dino-san! You are still alive?" Tsuna looked stunned for a moment then cried out in both amazement and happiness at the sight of the Italian blonde man before him who still had enough body parts and remained the same handsome features as always.

"Eh, why I am not?!..."

Dino gazed at Tsuna's nervous eyes for a moment before his lips twitched and he finally let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah, that's right! You are the one talked those tutor's things to Kyouya, right?!" He gently ruffled the younger man's hair. "I would love to help the family, but my hands seem like being tied up now, brother! So don't ever bring that matter to talk to him again, okay? It was quite of close to death, you know?!.." A small, amused smile never leaved the Italian's face.

"Hiee...Sorry Dino-san! It was all because of Reborn that I lost my mind! You have no idea what he di-.."

"Don't blame your stupidity on me, Good-for-nothing student!"

The Spawn of Satan, as usual, appear from nowhere and gave his dear student a very lovely kick to the stomach._ Ah, he's back._ Tsuna silently thought in sorrow while rolling in pain on the floor, hugging his poor body part.

Dino winced a little at the abusing scene which was already-too-familiar-for-his-liking, but decided to quickly switch it to an usual grin, before that little devil had the mood to greet his ex-student with the same adoring way. "Hello, Reborn! Where did you just go?"

"Tsk, Yuni's place." The greatest Hitman clicked his tongue in pure annoyance. "Those stupid bastard, why the hell did I get myself stuck with them in the first place anyway?!"

_Ha, seems like there were someone scolded a lot by his dear granddaughter._

Tsuna opened his mouth, wanting to say something, completely from the amusement of rarely being able to see Reborn in frustration, but stopped it immediately when a dreadful glare shooting right to him. And that was when he noticed something off of his sworn brother.

"Dino-san, are you injured?! What's with all of those bandages? Don't tell me it was what Hibari-san did to you because of what I had said!" The brunette worily asked his sworn brother, hands tugged at Dino's thick coat, revealing the both arms covered in compresses and scratches, which looked obviously new formed.

"Ah, don't worry about this, Tsuna! I'm fine. My student had put me in much worse state!" The Cavallone don casually laughed it off. "Kyouya actually has waited for me at the hotel...but then we went sparring for the last whole day since he demanded to be made up for...um, his misunderstanding?!..." His voice strangely contained with an unhide fond tone. " Then Tetsuya called him for some school's businesses and he had to come back to take care of why I'm able to see you now. Who know when the hell that little violent one satisfy with all the fighting!"

"Ah, thank God!" Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. "Then those are all caused by your fierce training?!"

"These?!..." Dino looked down at his arm, fingers slightly trailed along the bandage with an expression like recalling something interesting...

"Yes, they are." He smirked.

NO, THEY DON'T SEEM/DEFINITELY ARE NOT JUST BECAUSE OF MERELY FIGHTINGS! That what the both other men thought at the same time. But before Tsuna had any change to give an awkward laugh or Reborn used another opportunity to mock his old student, a purple smoke appeared and came out from it was no one but the infamous Mist Guardian who made his reputation of abusing his own boss and then unluckily being frozen just the day before.

"Mukuro?!..I thought...Why are yo-"

"I'm not coming for you today, Vongola!" Pair of hetecromatic eyes shoot at the teenager boy with distance.

Hum, seems like someone still be sulky about how some particular brunette treat him the other day...

Camly passed by the brunette, Mukuro tiredly handed the Hitman a file of papers. "Here is what you asked, Reborn."

"Great job, Mukuro." The baby's face stretched to a containing smile.

"Tsk, like I have any choice!" The dark-blue haired man irritatingly replied, then moved his attention to the third other man in the room.

"Hello Mukuro! Long time no see!" Dino waved one hand from the table, the other tugging comfortably at his chin.

"Cavallone.."

Tsuna looked at the two men who are giving glaze at each other before him, and suddenly realized some thing.

"Hey, I just came to think, have never seen you and Dino-san have any direct conversation before, right?!"

"Stupid Tsuna, the fact that you don't see, doesn't mean they have never talked to each other." The baby nonchalantly remarked.

"Yeah, Reborn is right, Tsuna! We had properly greet each other a long time ago!" The Cavallone boss said smoothly.

"Don't worry, Vongola! Your so called brother had already made himself clear to me." Mukuro also replied in the same light tone. _And like hell we dared to discuss about that before your face._

* * *

Namimory High School. Not too long after the Ring Battle.

A young Italian slowly walked in the quietly empty school yard, following by several men in black suit. His eyes glanced around then fixed to the school garden, spotted a familiar figure with an unique hair style standing quietly alone under the line of Sakura trees.

"Are you Mukuro? I'm the Tenth Boss of Cavallone family-Dino. Can we have a talk?!"

"Kufufu, Cavallone's Haneuma?! Such an unpleasant surprise..." The dark-blue haired guy looked over his back to the group of mafioso suddenly appearing, eyes gazed warily. "What business do you have with me then, golden mafia boy?"

"Since we both don't really like each other, let make it quick. Could you stop wandering around Namimory school and get the hell out of Kyouya's sight so that he won't be pissed off and run on a killing of you every time?!"

"Oya, oya, and what does my little activity have any problem with you?" Mukuro smirked.

"Two guardians try to kill each other is not very good for Tsuna's reputation. And if either of you guys is gone, it's a loss for all of us!" Dino shrugged lightly, hands put in pockets. "Besides, I know your personalities still in question, but stalking your own boss will only make it worse, Mukuro. And with all the joy you seem to get from playing hide and seek with my student's tonfas, are you a big masochist?!" There was only a a little sarcasm in those word. (yes, very very little)

"Kufufu, what the hell are you rambling about? I just stop by to check up my soon-to-be verssal. It's not like I want to see his face or enjoy bullying him anyway." As expected, Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the sudden accusation. "Moreover, isn't it you who should take more notice of watching that crazy birb?! His obssesion with me is just out of control, can't you see?!" And with a sly smile quickly returning to face, he added.

_Still in the denial phase, huh?! _Dino thought blantly while retorting with a nonchalant tone. "Don't act like the poor victim here, Mukuro! It's all your fault if you being accidentally/ purposely killed by Kyouya, or anyone. And although that ending seems quite of fascinating to me, seeing someone with questionable moral like you running around here doesn't bring very good feeling, you know?!"

"Oya, coming from the pedophile who holds impure intentions to his own middle-school student! Don't you think I am the one who should worry for those young boys' safety?! Kufufu..." The mist guardian didn't even bother to hold his signature chuckled, not at all intimidated by the unfriendly comments from the other.

"Eh, don't take me wrong! All of this are just for tutor's concern !" Both of Dino's hands up in defensive position. "But i have to admit, how Kyouya drop whatever he is doing with me to go for killing an evil pineapple or some discipline abusers is absolutely irritated. Why couldn't he just look at me and listen to what I say and stop putting out resistance every time we seem to be any closer?!"

_And how the hell all those sick thoughts sound like normal things to you?_ The dark-blue haired guy gave the blonde before him disbelief eyes, then shoot a questioning gaze to Romanio who was standing not too far behind them, but the middle-aged right-handed man just pushed his glasses and looked to another direction.

"Anyway, just please stay away from here and everything would be fine!" The mafia don gave out a concluding remark at the end, just to be replied by a snort from the other.

"And why should I do as you please?!"

"Escaping regularly from Vindice is quite of tough, right?! Wonder if you still could do it with some more useful barriers?"

"Are you threatening me now?" The criminal's eyes flashed a dangerous glint. "And don't you forget, I'm still considered as a Vongola guardian! Like Reborn and that boss brat would ever let you do that."

"Ha, there're still some existing ways to not let my tutor know..." _Or else I wouldn't live until now with all those little things have done behind his back._..A cold smile returned to Dino's lips. "And Tsuna, your connection with him is still not that much intimate, at least for now, believe me! All of your criminal record is already enough to pursue other lock you up tight for a while!"

"Don't underestimate my capability, Cavallone! There're more people who want my life than you could count, yet i still be able to stand here!..." Mukuro remarked smoothly. "But in my greatest kindness, i would try considering your offer if you're willing to make my days in Vincedne a little easier to endure..."

"What do you mean?"

"With Cavallone family's power, finding a way to create some more holes from there is not a very big deal, right?!"

"And you think I would ever indirectly make opportunities for some perverting reactionaries to jump on my little brother and disturb the rest of society?!" Now, it was the blonde's turn to roll eyes at the other.

"Kufufu, I have more things to pay attention to than just your little corrupting mafia world, Cavallone! All you want is the wholly attention of your little bloodthirsty student, right?! Take this and everyone would be satify!" A devilish smirk painted all over his features. "Besides, it's not like I could do anything serious to your cute little brother either, that Baby always keep an close eye on Tsuna, doesn't he?!"

"Yeah...and he would shoot you to death if you actually try to do any wicked thing to his in charge student." Dino crossed his arms, eyes slightly narrowed in thoughts.

"Yuh, don't forget the pair of disturbing jerks who always find reasons to stick with him all the time."

"Have to say, Gokudera and Yamamoto are both very trustful, and they absolutely don't like you..." The Cavallone boss continued to nod his head.

"Oya, I really hate those watch dogs too!" The pair of mismatching eyes twitched lightly.

"It's settle then!"

A proclaim spoken out and the two sinful men hold hands in a heart to heart agreement...

* * *

"I still haven't had any change to congratulate you, but sure being out of Vindice is great, right?!" _And right after that, you brazenly show your bold-face everywhere just for going on people's nerves, thick-skinned impudent bastard!_ Dino brought out his most charming smile.

_Hum, like hell I would love to continue kissing your ass, Cavallone! And don't you think I would forget all those little things you did to my Kokuyo base either. "_Yes, it really is! And I can't wait to show my appreciation which i had intended so long to a lot of people." Mukuro replied easily with the same sweetness in his voice.

Again, when the brunette was wondering if he should do some interferences at the creepy scene for-some-reasons-God-know-why of the two smiling-a-little-too-brightly men before him, the door of his room being opened abruptly and the couple...I meant two teenagers came in.

"JUIDANMEI! Sorry for not being able to stay with you at school today! It would never happen agai-...What?!...Bucking horse?! Mukuro?!...What the hell are you doing here?" The silver boy exclaimed loudly.

"Maa maa...Calm down Gokudera!" The black haired boy patted his friend's back, and as always, let out his mild, noncommittal laugh. "Hello Dino-san, Mukuro! Haha, you two look getting as along as always!"

For a moment, both said men's face turned to a frown of disgusting, and Reborn could feel his mouth twitching for a good laugh.

"Too many mafioso...I'm out of here, Vongola!" Mukuro muttered, features didn't show any better mood.

"Eh, Muku-" Tsuna intended to ask more, but his male guardian had already vanished into a thin mist. _Hum_, this-the Vongola boss silently thought-_would need a lot to be made up!_ And he inwardly noted to pay a trip to Kyouko land. Soon.

By the way, what kind of world is this when he has to be the one who give the first move of making peace with his own stalker?!

* * *

"Anyway, Dino-san, will you stay for dinner?" Tsuna turned to his brother after a long tired sigh.

"Ah, Nana's cooks?! Sure, if you don't min...Wait a minute, I have a call!" The blonde brought out his phone and answer with a cheerful face after looking at who was calling. "Kyouya?! Yes, I am at...Five minutes to come there?! Bu-..."

It seemed that the conversation had ended there.

Dino slowly rubbed the back of his head and pulled out an apologetic grin. "Sorry nee, Tsuna, guess I have to skip this one! Kyouya told me to pick him at school right now!"

"Well, it's okay, brother!" Tsuna reassured the older man with his most straight face. "As long as you keep being around to make Hibari-san in his better mood, I have nothing to complain for! How about a training trip away from Naminory for a few days? I sure he would love it, haha..." Following was a brightest innocent smile.

_This is what we get for letting him hang around Reborn and Mukuro too much after a while, huh?! _The Cavallone and two other guardians sweat dropped, while the raven Hitman just simply looked at his student and gave out a smugly smirk.

* * *

"So, you guys have any plan tonight?! Want to join dinner with us?" Tsuna returned to his two best friend after Dino had left, certainly not without some craming sounds and series of noises coming the stair.

"Eh, really?! I would love to, Juidanmei! You are so generou-" The Storm guardian hastily stood up to show his appreciation, but stopped at the midway with a cry of pain.

"Be careful!" As an appropriate action of a good fellow (?) should do, the swordsman briskly extended his hand to hold the frowning boy, fingers lightly stroke at the other's back. "Last night I was a little roug-"

"AHHHHH, SHUT UP, BASEKET BALL-MANIAC!" Gogudera immediately punched his friend in panic, cheek turned from the color of pale to a faint pink. "Whose fault do you think it is?! And don't say those things before the Tenth!" His eyes rolled threateningly, and it definitely would had more serious impact if not for the crimson red in his cute face.

"Um...my bad?!" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But it was you who insist on rid-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The bomb user had no choice but grabbing Yamamoto's collar in hurry and pulled rashly out of the room. "We'll be back in a minute, Juidanmei!" Then the pair disapeared after the closing door.

* * *

"They're really in a good term, huh?!" Tsuna said quietly under his breath.

"Yeah, not like someone and his certain guardian who sure doesn't want to see his own boss's face right now!" Reborn snorted from behind, voice sarcastic.

"Ah, that what I need to talk to you." Tsuna turned to his tutor and questioned carefully. "You are the one who helped him free from my ice, didn't you?! What's your goal?"

"Well...Because I don't agree with the way you treat your underlings then?"

_Look who's the one to talk!_ "Don't kidding me, you did it for those files, right?! And with the way he acted, I'm pretty sure my guardian was threatened..." The brunette wryly retorted. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes, I knew it's you guys who sneaked to those girls behind my back. But I'm willing to forgive you, with all of these information about Verde's experiment..." The Hitman smirked evilly, hands raised to tough his fedora. "...So congratulation, you could still have someone like me sticking around to be taken care of! Prepare for the pay bac-...I mean training next, Damn Tsuna!"

And after saying that, the baby cheerfully left when hearing Nana's calling for dinner, leaving the frustrated student with a painful look in his face alone.

* * *

_Hum, so no matter what happens, everything just go back to be the same, huh?!_ Tsuna sighed the n-time of the day. But somehow, and very slowly, a light smile started to bloom on his gloomy face. Being constantly tortured or almost gotten killed or stuck in trouble all the time, deep down inside, the brunette knew for sure he still could never bring himself to admit hating all of this. And considering how much things had changed around him till now...maybe, just maybe, living a life with this whole crazy mafia stuff wouldn't be nearly as a horrible idea as he used to think...

"Tsuna-nii, dinner is ready!"

"Ahhh, stupid cow! It's Juidamme's share! Stay away or I'll blow you up!"

"Lambo-sama will take them all!"

"Hahaha, you better be hurry up, Tsuna!"

The brunette gave out the last sigh as he got up, readied to step in another madness of his regularly full of chaos adnormal days.

"Hei, hei, I'm coming!..."

* * *

This is the end which i hadn't expected at the right beginning of this series, but i would be glad if you guys find it enjoyable somehow ^^!

Writting is quite of fun, and hope i could do this more often in the future!

See ya~


End file.
